Scars, Scars, Scars
by LuxSai17
Summary: Not the greatest at summaries...just please read and review! It's my second sotry but be warned! There will be Lemon s  soon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ Alrighty! It's been forever since I uploaded anything…and I'm disappointed with myself for it. But it's time to roll up my sleeves and upload this next one. Now these chapters are beyond short but there should be plenty of them. Also a little drama and of course the boy on boy love between our little Ichi-chan and our Grimmjow-san. But not to give anything away before the story here are the warnings:_

_BoyXBoy love A.K.A lemony fresh goodness…or gay sex for those who aren't as quick witted to pick up on it._

_Also graphic language._

_And some serious OOC_

_The only other advice/warning to add to this is try and use your imagination because after writing the first chapter I have realized this is VERY OOC. I sorry if none of you approve but I thought it would be an interesting thing to see and play out._

**_Scars, Scars, Scars_**

**_He put himself out there last football season. Still nobody judged him for being gay, in fact most people accepted him. He was ripe for the picking, although I was my usual self, admiring him from a distance with my nose in a book or my mind in the body of a fish while at practice._**

**SPRING: HISTORY CLASS**

"Hey Ichi." Grimm said care free drawing my attention away from the latest installment of the book series I had been reading.

"What Grimm? Can't you see I'm busy?" I responded in a cold and monotone voice trying to keep myself from just jumping on top of him.

"Did you study for the "test," as Ms. Halibel calls it, in swim class today?" he asked as he set his stuff down on his desk, which was in front of mine, thank Kami.

"Nah I figured I'd just wing it since I get the extra credit from being on the team." I continued the conversation.

"Well aren't you lucky that you have the dammed, lithe weimmer's body...hm, what's this? "_I'm not a serial killer_."" he noticed picking up my book, whenever he sees that I have a new one he does this. "_He poked the flakey old body's skin while underneath was the mushy dead flesh._" he read aloud to me.

I became indulged into his sweet, velvety, baritone voice.

"Sounds like a crime novel to me, interesting though. How is it any book you seem to pick out always grabs me instantaneously?" he asked.

"Beats me." I lied; truthfully I pick out his favorite genres on purpose just so he will talk to me for more than five minutes.

He shook his head turned around took out a piece of gum and threw it back at me, more standard Grimmjow.

Class went by as usual. The teacher talked, asked questions that no one else besides Grimmjow or I knew so we made a competition out of it to see who got the most answers correct. I won. Class finished I packed up my stuff and I went through the rest of the day not seeing any sight of him till after school, this is the ultimate torture that I go through everyday. How I'm still sane is a miracle to myself.

**HOMEROOM:**

Here I sit in lonely Homeroom with absolutely no one to talk to except for Rukia who's always gone and Renji who can't stay wake for his mother's life. So I either sleep, focus on biology, or the most fun, draw mine and Grimm's name in hearts and other girly shapes. The worst part is he's seen some of them too. He said he thought it was flattering and didn't take it offensively. Like I could believe that.

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun can you stop doodling and focus on your studies?" Mr. Urahara spoke causing everyone in the room to turn and look to see what I was doing. It even woke Renji up.

"Sure, but I finished my homework for tomorrow and next class so I was just trying to kill time." I sighed and put my journal away giving him the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki half death and glare half scowl. Almost no teacher could resist it, heck even Grimm could barely handle it.

"Yes well maybe you can read or something. Busy yourself with something that isn't drawing." he said shooting down my words and playing with his slightly scruffy chin hairs. Mr. Urahara was the one and only teacher who could resist. Damn.

The bell rang and I was the first one out for lunch. I pretty much went into a full dead sprint with this crazy idea to invite Grimm to lunch having finally spent the entire homeroom building up the courage to ask him out. I went to my car to grab my phone and text Grimmjow if he wanted to get lunch.

"_Hey wanna grab something to eat and ditch class for a while_?"  
>I waited.<p>

Two minutes.

A response.

"_Sure I'll meet you at your car in a few. ;)_"

That was his exact message.

A wink.

_Holy shit_. I had a lunch date with the football star today.

I did a little bit of a happy dance as I got into my car starting it up while making sure I had enough cash for the both of us. I did.

Within a few minutes of listening to a song by some new artist on 103.5 FM I saw Grimmjow walk out checking his phone for any new messages.

I revved the engine so he could find me without having to go and check every car looking through windows like a creep.

He increased his speed to a bit of a jog and he hopped inside the car.

"You ready?" I asked changing gears.

"Yep, as long as we're back before swim class I think we'll be fine." he explained.

"Oh willing to skip out on the geometry class today?" I joked.

"Let me tell ya' that class is horrible." he ranted.

"Yeah I know the feeling." I finished the conversation pulling out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright time for chapter two! I'm just unloading all of these chapters in one night to avoid doing my English homework...I truly am a terrible person. But that aside same warnings from the last time but sorry still no lemons just yet!

**LUNCH AT LONG JOHN SILVER'S AND THE FIELD:**

"That'll be $11.23, please pull up to the first window." the cashier spoke as I sat up slightly to pull out my wallet.

"Oh no you you don't," Grimmjow said putting his hand on my arm pushing me back down, "this is my treat." he finished whipping out his own wallet.

"Well aren't you being a gentleman?" I snickered.

"Hey it's the least I can do since you were so kind enough to get me out of algebra," he spoke pulling out a ten and two ones, "Tell 'em to keep the change." He handed me the cash as we pulled up to the window.

"It'll be just a sec for your food." the cashier spoke taking the money.

I sat staring into space, while it seemed that Grimmjow was trying to follow my gaze but unfortunately for him he failed to do so.

"Here you guys are." the cashier spit out handing me a bag of deep fried fish and French fries and a small dosage of honey mustard.

I handed the bag to Grimm and pulled out of the drive-through heading toward and open field, which we arrived to in a matter of minutes making a bit of an unexpected hard left off the road and out into an empty grassy field.

"So this is where we will be fine dining huh?" he ask with a smirk on his face absorbing the fishy aroma.

"Well I figured that a little fresh air would be nice than the smell of my car." I somehow managed to chuckle out.

I pulled into the grassy meadow and put the car in park. We hopped out and he went straight out to the field and put the bag on the hood of the car, while I went to the trunk to pull out a blanket covered in various colors with a white frilled end.

He walked out further into the field and looked up into the sky.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he sighed out falling on his back, "You really know how to have a good time when you skip school." he continued to say as he put his hands under his head and closed his eyes.

"I guess so, I mean this where I come to relieve stress and I figured that you'd definitely have some after all those touchdowns you got yesterday during practice." I spoke out walking closer grabbing the bag of food and holding the blanket under my arm.

"You saw all those huh?" He mumbled still talking, "...creeper."

"I am not a creeper! I-i...just happened to be running around the track for some extra cardio and swim practice..." I lied trying to convince him and myself of not being a so-called creeper.

"Uh-huh, and don't normally swimmers practice int the pool?" He continued to mock me.

"Oh just shut up already!" I yelled after closing the trunk to my car. I sounded like I broke something though, a loud "clang" and jingling sound came out...stupid old dinosaur, I don't know why Dad couldn't just get me a new car.

I came from behind him and threw the blanket on his stomach. Didn't even flinch. I kept standing there watching him.

"Hello? Can you hear me from way down there? It's your favorite neighborhood creeper staring at you!" I asked.

"zzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz..."he snored out faking.

"Hm?" I sat saying and placed the food next to me.

I bent down to where our foreheads were almost not even an inch from touching.

Surprising me he opened one eye while mine were closed.

"If your gonna be next to me why not a little closer?" he asked with a smile motioning me to a spot near him.

I jumped a little nodding and moving down next to him. He put out an arm offering me to lay even closer to him. I did as he laid there for a little while forgetting the rest of the world. He moved one of his own fingers into my hair and began to twirl it around. He was nervous, I could tell, I just had one of those things that you just know, that, and he was shaking a little.

I let out a small breath of relief and relaxed in his arm. That seemed to relax him as well.

"Ya' know, your not half bad at this as I thought you'd be." I said trying to sound as non-insulting as I could possibly be.

"And what is that?" he asked with curiosity.

"Well you see it's like this," I explained turning over to look at his gorgeous face, "I figured you'd be like any other jock who would rant on and on about how they practiced like crazy or just focus on the games or only make out with their girlfriends, but your different more laid back. It's nice."

"Thanks, I think?" he asked again turning his head toward me.

"Yes Grimm, it's a complement." I told him trying to snuggle up to his neck.

"Ah, well then thank you, but we should probably eat our food, it's gonna get cold otherwise." he babbled pulling his arm out from under me.

I sat up staring at him as he walked away towards the spot where the food was. He picked up the bag and walked back towards me, where I was still laying on the ground daydreaming about the moment we just shared. We spent about an hour just eating and very little conversation, I was to busy staring at him, and Grimmjow was too busy looking out into the distance.

**SWIM PRACTICE:**

We arrived just a few minutes before school let out so we made it look like we had been coming from a class. The bell rang so we headed to the pool's locker room where we exchanged thank you's and your welcome's with each other as I stopped in the first part of the locker room and he all the way to the back.

I stripped down and threw on my swim suit. I guess you could call me physically fit, but I didn't really think I was, I mean sure I wasn't fat but I didn't have the adorable six-pack or rippling muscles the Grimmjow had, and I sure as hell didn't have his biceps. But I guess I had some muscle being that whenever he and I raced I ended up in second, no matter what it was, track, swimming, except speed reading. (which I honestly don't think qualifies as an official sport but whatever.) I walked into the small shower area and warmed up the shower next to me and my own, just in case Grimmjow was right behind me, which he was. When we were done we hopped into our lanes and took off, racing laps.

By the time we were done, an hour or so, we had finished up to a hundred laps all together which was a record for us. We headed for the showers to rinse off the chlorine, and again after that to separate areas to change. When I was finished he was struggling with what seemed to be his shirt.

I walked over and spoke offering assistance, "You like you need help my uncoordinated friend."

I pulled the shirt so it was in the right direction but before I pulled it down I noticed something on his stomach. A scar. And a big one.

Scars were the only things in this world that would drive me insane and to find one on Gimmjow was like a freaking miracle. It was like Kami was just trying to throw him at me. I slid my hand down to his stomach to feel the scar. And by doing that he froze, like the tip of an iceberg. I could feel his blood coursing through his body, faster and faster it went as I moved my hand around tracing the permanent scratch.

"How'd you get it?" I asked mesmerized by the gorgeous piece of work.

"Well it's kind of a long story that I don't like to talk about." he explained still standing in his goofy position with the shirt only half on.

I stepped closer pressing myself against him pulling the t-shirt off. His sapphire eyes were as deep as the ocean when I started into them. There was a deep, intense, and long silence.

"You're moving to fast for me." he spoke causing me to freeze in mid-motion.

"Right sorry." I apologized embarrassingly stepping back and scooping up my bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow Grimm, and by then I'll have a new book for you." I said fleeing the intimate scene.

He tried to open his mouth and say something but all that came out was nothingness.

I, was gone.

**AN HOUR LATER AT HOME:**

"Honestly what the Hell was I thinking! I tried to make a move on Grimmjow Jaggerjaques! Me of all people... I must be out of my mind to think I could even be in his league!" I ranted in my room over the phone to Rukia.

"Maybe you weren't even conscious of what was even happening? You could've just totally let your body take over for a split second." she tried to comfort me.

"Oh no. I was fully aware of what I was doing, I put my hands all over that Greek god and I knew I was going to regret it and now he probably won't even talk to me."I disagreed and continued on while she listened.

About five minutes later my cell phone rang.

It was Grimmjow's ringtone. That dreadfully awful ringtone, I shuddered at the sound with nervousness.

"Rukia, I've gotta call you back." I said with monotone.

I hung up the house phone and dropped it on my bed picking up my cell phone.

I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked knowing who it was.

"Hey, its me." Grimm spoke smoothly.

"Oh hey..." I said.

There was a long silence, which I broke.

"Listen I'm sorry about earlier I didn't even know what I was doing that never really happens, in fact it never happens at all and wow not to gush or anything but you feel great. I mean have you ever just like rubbed your hand across your stomach before?" I babbled trying to stop him from speaking.

"Ichigo." he said silencing me with just my name.

"..." I was listening for him to continue.

"Let's just take this a little slower, okay? You know more about this than I do and I'm still getting used to it." he continued as I listened.

"Y-yeah, no problem." I agreed.

"But, hey I called for another reason besides this." he tried to cheer me up, which worked, a little.

"Yeah what for?" I asked a little bit happier to sound like I wasn't depressed.

"A bunch of the teammates are coming over saturday for a grill out over a bonfire and I wanted to know if you would he my date?" he asked with an extreme amount of curiosity laced throughout his voice.

_"Date?"_ I thought.

"Yeah what time?" I asked holding in all my excitement.

"Around seven-thirty, eight maybe." he answered with a sigh of relief.

"Alright well I'll see you then your place right?" I asked to confirm the details.

"Yeah you can just meet me here and then we'll go to the camp grounds." he answered with a small amount of over-excitement just seeping like venom out of his voice.

"Kay I'll see you then." I spoke finishing the conversation.

"Right, bye." He said hanging up.

"Phewwwwwwwwww..." I let put a long whistle and didn't even bother to call Rukia back.

_"Date?"_ I thought again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Whhaaaaaaaat? Chapter 3 in only one night? New record for myself there, but here it is finally the Lemon chapter! That's all this is, the beginning to it, the dirty deed itself, and the morning after, and i mean come on, who doesn't like the morning after scenes whether their awkward or sweet. This chapter and maybe a few more later on in this story will have more...maybe. Different warnings because of the Lemon, sexual activity is written here between two dudes, so if you don't like don't read. Otherwise enjoy!

**GRIMMJOWS HOUSE/CAMP GROUNDS, SEVEN-THIRTY/EIGHT:**

I pull up into Grimmjow's driveway and make sure that I look presentable in case of parents. But instead I see him waiting on the steps chewing a piece of gum constantly checking his phone and staring intently at my car.

I get out and approach casually, hands in pockets gaze locked onto my feet carrying me closer to my destination.

"Hey, sorry if I'm a little late or anything." I apologized even though I didn't do anything. Yet.

"Hey no problem." he said standing up and walking over and opening his arms wide for a hug. I accepted, beyond willingly, and opened my arms as well.

"Oh by the way I got you something." he said letting me go and taking me by the hand and leading me to his backyard.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked with and extreme amount of curiosity that was overflowing.

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat; so close your eyes." he ordered.

"Alright alright." I agreed shutting my eyes and letting him take me wherever it was.

I could here him mumble something but I couldn't make it out. After that it got quiet. I didn't here anything except the sound of crickets chirping in the background. I didn't feel anything either, until a second later, and what I felt was Grimmjow; and his lips against mine. You know that feeling people call "fireworks" when you kiss someone you know your just meant to be with? It was that feeling with Grimmjow. I stood there letting him kiss me and rub his hands over my back. Then he pulled away.

"What?" I asked opening my eyes to see his sapphire ones.

"I'm sorry." he apologized staring me dead in the face.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong. In fact you've done right by me since day one." I said trying to cheer him up.

"No I've lied to you, about the campfire thing just to get close to you tonight." he said dropping his gaze to the ground.

I pulled his head up toward me, "I think this might be one lie I can overlook." I explained going in for another kiss.

He stopped me.

"I've got something to show you then...if you're willing to give me a second chance." he pulled me by the arm interrupting the soon to be kiss.

Quickly I followed him into the large field behind his house and we kept going until we hit a small freshwater creek which had a fire and a tent near it. I gave him a menacing glare and cheeky smile throwing him off his sensors.

"W-what? You don't like it?" He asked worried.

"Technically, you didn't lie." I said finally wiping away my face and smiling.

"Huh, I guess your right." he agreed pulling me to a log long enough for the both of us to sit on that was near the fire.

We sat close and we pulled toward each other like magnets. He turned behind himself and pulled out two long skinny branches perfect sizes for roasting marshmallows, who would have thought he had those too.

"Well you just wanna pull out all the stops huh?" I joked as he ripped open the bag and then handed me a stick.

"Maybe I'll pull another one to?" he spoke giving me his full attention and a quirky smile.

We were shoulder to shoulder now and we hung our marshmallows over the fire. The intense heat and blinding light from the fire was magnificent. I was able to peel my eyes away and look at Grimm though, he was wearing a powder blue tank-top with some snowy white pinstriped shorts and a necklace with a weird G-shaped insignia. By the time I was done staring at him my white goo ball was browned and perfect for eating. I pulled it out of the fire and began chewing, although it did burn my mouth I didn't spit it out.

"Not hot huh?" he asked pulling his out next and letting it cool.

"Not at all..." I lied concealing my pain and hoped that my mouth would still be able to handle another kiss if I was lucky enough to get another.

I swallowed the flaming ball of fluff and let out a sigh of relief. Grimmjow began to eat his next while I studied the curvature of his neck. Tan, muscular and perfectly kissable.

I sat and watched and waited for when he was done eating his marshmallow.

"Um, Grimm?" I asked getting ready to slide my burnt tongue under his chin and into the curves of his neck.

"Hm?" he responded giving me the chance to place my tongue.

Without another thought I threw my tongue into action and began kissing and licking his neck. He sat in awe as I worked my tongue around the side of his neck then I began to nip a little at the nape. He winced a little and gasped gripping the leg of his shorts and trying to keep himself from putting his hands on me. I moved up towards his lips and began another kiss and he didn't deny me. It was warm and intoxicating. It was like a waltz between muscles. Mine and his, partners to the dance. I could hear the music in my head. I threw a hand on the back of his neck and pushed myself against him even more which he seemed to encourage since he embraced me entirely.

We pulled apart for a short moment but stayed less than an inch away from each other. I lowered my hand to his stomach where the scar was. He moved his hand on top of mine and guided it under the shirt to where the scar was exactly. He shuddered at the touch but didn't stop. His fingers intertwined with mine now I tried to pull away.

"No. Please don't move." he whispered pulling me back.

I could tell he wanted me to help him get over it.

"I don't wanna talk about it, just don't move away." he begged as I agreed and leaned back in to the scar and used my free arm to support his neck while I went for another kiss. This one longer than the last.

He whispered in my ear to keep my hand where it was and I listened. He removed his hand and left me cold, then he pulled his shirt off and guided my hand even further up his abdomen to his chest. His body itself was still warm no matter how many layers he shed. It was silent. I had closed my eyes to image his heart in my head as I heard it beating like a wild drum. It sped rapidly out of control while I had hold of him. I had disappointed him because I pulled my hand away to take off my jacket and I stood up to do so. So to re-envelop him I pulled him up with me and hugged him close.

He; was embarrassed.

While I hugged him our groins rubbed fiercely against each other and I saw him look down real fast to try to hide his "blooming moment".

Once my jacket was gone I threw my arms back around his waist and pushed hard against him with my hips. It wasn't so much as a thrust as it was a "gentle" hug below the belt. This made him get a little squirmy.

"Do you need me to stop?" I asked pulling away from his body.

"No," he responded pulling me back, "I think we should just go to the tent now."

"I thought you were the one who wanted to take it slow?" I joshed as I lowered my right hand from behind his waist to the front of his pants.

Then he jumped a little, "Maybe, but why wait when I have the guy I love right here?" he responded lowering his hand on top of me.

I nodded and then we walked into the tent and I sent a text to my dad telling that I was staying the night at a friend's house.

**INSIDE THE TENT:**

Inside, he lead me to an area covered with blankets and pillows like he had hoped that I would stay the night.

I walked further in and laid down while he turned around to close the flaps that were supposed to be doors. When he rotated back around to look at me I was laying on a pillow and a blanket staring at him seductively. That might have driven him a little crazy because the next thing I knew he was sitting on my hips and leaning down to kiss me. The kiss lasted for about a minute and during that time I teased him by slowly rocking my hips back and forth, and he took his hands and rubbed them around my erect nipples and down near my groin throwing me into everlasting pleasure and lust.

I couldn't take it any longer and neither could he. He began to drag his fingers down my chest to my stomach to the button on my jeans. He bent down to my abdomen and began kissing it gently while unbuttoning my pants.

I started to buck more than rock my hips now because I was gone, over the edge, nothing left of me but love.

He succeeded in pulling off my pants and then my boxers. He stopped when he saw me though. Large. "Unexpected," he said. I flipped him on his back and then repeated his process. It turned out I definitely did not beat him in a very specific game, a game of "size".

He blushed then sat up on his elbow and grabbed my neck for a kiss. I bent down so he could reach. There we were two naked bodies together wrapped in each other for eternity.

He reached for his pants and pulled out his wallet. What was in there was a condom and he flipped us over once again.

"You don't mind if I top right?" he spoke tenderly gripping me and giving a few tugs to try and persuade me.

I winced in shock from his grip but didn't deny him of what he and asked, so I nodded and he began to open the wrapper and slipped the rubbery latex covering over himself. Next he pulled out a bottle of some sort of oil that he poured into his hand and gripped me again. The feeling was more sensatioal this time but but it was soon gone as he began to rub some of it on himself and my puckered hole. I bucked a little and he spread my legs pulling him closer to me. He got closer and closer to me and he spread my legs even wider and wider until they wouldn't budge and he was nestled between me them.

"Are you positive about this?" He asked as the last checkpoint before no return.

"..." I sat quiet staring into his "_deep, cobalt, ocean like eyes_" as I called them thinking over his answer.

"Did you hear what I whispered to you back by my house?" he asked changing the subject entirely.

"No, you were mumbling." I answered sitting in the position he left me.

"I said forever and always I will be yours and you be mine." he enlightened me with a tender touch to my side giving me great relief.

"..." I sat in silence letting his heat radiate off ontom my now sweat slicked body.

"So I'll take that as a yes then?" He asked one more time, but all I could do was nod.

That night, I won't forget of even after death.

**NEXT MORNING:**

I awoke to the sound of the babbling creek and a plopping sound of a small fish. I opened my eyes slowly and took a small observation of my surroundings. It was humid inside, but bearable, there were my clothes to the side near to door of the tent and John's along with them.

When I tried to move the slightest bit to make my hip more comfortable I noticed that there was an arm on my stomach, resting there peacefully. I tried to turn my head just enough to catch the rest of what was going on and I saw a sleeping pile of skin. That pile of skin was Grimmjow. His hair was mangled and he was definitely asleep and not going to wake for at least another hour.

When I knew it was safe I twisted my body to look at him. His scar was barely visible and there was something that was throwing me off. We had poured our souls into each other last night, I sent dad a text message telling him where I was... What was it?

Then I noticed it. There was a new scar on him. Near his second rib. It was in the shape of a bite mark. I brushed it gently not to wake him ,but with no avail. He stirred a little and opened one of his eyes looking at me, then a smile stretched across his face.

"Morning," he whispered out.

"Morning," I returned his greeting still brushing at the new scar.

_"Had I done that?"_ I thought to myself.

"What's wrong?" he asked now confused why I wouldn't look at him.

"Did I do this?" I asked shamefully.

"What, this? Yeah you did. It's the one I'm proud of, you have one too, the same place." he pointed out poking me in a tenderly rough area.

I winked an eye shut at the pain and looked down. There it was, in the same place, the same shape.

"Would 'ya look at that. There it is." I said looking down at myself examining the mark.

He seemed worried for some reason but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. His face seemed filled with doubt like we had done something wrong. I tried to place my thoughts of what happened last night in chronological order but my brain just decided to let my thoughts float in mid-air making me struggle and fight for them. Then I was retrieved and put back into reality when Grimm pulled me closer than I already was.

"What's wrong?" I asked tracing the shapes of the scars around his stomach.

"Nothing," he lied.

I didn't continue pry around on the situation, instead I decided to move myself closer in and try to fall back asleep and I think he was trying to do the same. His breathing slowed and I still hear a faint heart beat like he was relaxed, nothing like last night where it beat wildly out of control.

I closed my eyes and licked his chest enlivens with the tip of my tongue. I sent sensation down his body but he didn't seem to move. His eyes had turned from sapphire to deep grey and solemnness. I became worried but my troubles aside and enjoyed the moment I had because I thought, and was I was right, I will never have another moment like this again with him.

About and hour later we both awoke more refreshed and he seemed livelier and more in tune with his senses. He gave me a kiss in the cheek and began to get dressed. I followed his strategy after he left the tent and remembered what had happened earlier: he was dark, no thoughts what so ever.


	4. Chapter 4 The Unfortunate Author's Note

A/N: So, I know I haven't posted anything on this story but that's only because I can't find the time except for now to write. My computer crashed at home and I'm never in the library at school to update so we're stuck waiting until I get my computer back.

Plus…I ran out of ideas. My friend gave me this story (no she does not have an account on this site so we're all good there no stolen pieces of work) and I notice that I left some of the names in the last chapter the same and not Grimmjow's… I apologize to whoever noticed this and if you do continue to see anything like it please let me know. My friend Sydney had written up to chapter three so I shall be writing the rest so most likely, there will be no more foul-ups.

So, if you could please review or maybe send me a private message on some ideas that'd be pretty down right awesome. Right now I'm rolling around the ideas of making Grimm and Ichi's relationship more public and Grimmjow is not one for it or making it so Grimmjust totally avoids Ichigo all together… But that's all I've got right now… and again I apologize for the OOC of this story but I got curious with the whole idea and if you don't like it take it and shove it 'cause I for one do not really want to hear an ton of nagging complaints about, "Grimmjow never acts like that," or "Ichi shouldn't be all lovey dovey with this." Sorry if that irritates you but I will not have any of it.

For future references there will be more smut whether it is sweet and planned from previous chapters or just totally random…something that Grimmjow would definitely try on his little berry. And, yes, I will put in Ichi's beloved and hated nickname.

Again I apologize for the inconvenience of not updating for quite some time.

Love Always,

LuxSai17


End file.
